Like him
by CelTakerCena
Summary: If first started with like when he first saw him. With a little help from friends...he then went to love... Hanzo Hasashi Kuai Liang


**If first started with like when he first saw him. With a little help from friends...he then went to love...**

* * *

 **Hanzo P.O.V**

I walked down the hall where everybody was talking. We have a meeting. I had to come in late because…you know…I don't like people.

Well…I do; but it's hard for me to interact. I went up to them and all but Sonya smiled. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Great…you are here…" said Sonya "But you are late…"

"Better late than never…" Johnny laughed

I gave him a glare.

"What happen…?" he asked "You tripped on fire or something…"

I sighed "Continue on with your speech thing"

I then heard footsteps. I turned around and I stared with awe. Sonya smirked.

"Glad you're here…" she said "Grandmaster…"

I gave her glare…okay…she gets mad at me but not him. Of course…I can tell why. He is HOT. He gave a smirk and I stared with wide eyes.

Takeda shoved me and gave me a wink. I shook my head and looked away from him. He laughs harder.

* * *

.

I sat outside looking ahead; enjoying the view. We had to stay for the night. I don't feel comfortable about sleeping with other people in the same place.

I hope I get a room far. I got up and I walked along. I then bumped into someone. It was him. I blushed…great. It was Sub-zero.

"Sorry…" he said with a smile "I should have been careful…"

"Yes…" I said "No…wait...it's my fault…I didn't look where I was going…"

He laughed "Well…I forgive you…"

Man…I wish I can jump on him and kiss him.

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm good…" I said "Fine…well…"

"Well…at least your good…" he said

We both stared at each other. He was smiling his gorgeous smile; while I'm over here…blushing and smiling. He then sighs.

"Got to go to bed…" he said "We need a good night sleep"

"Umm…yes…" I said

"You should get some rest…" he said as he walked by. I watched him go with a smile.

"You like him!" I heard as I jumped and turned around. "You like him…"

"Shut it…Takeda" I said

"Haha…" he laughed "Oh come on…I saw that smile…"

"It was because he was nice…" I said

"I have done so many nice things to you…" Takeda said "But all you give me is a glare and no smile"

"Well…he is different because he is more…"

"Handsome…"

"No because he is"

"Gorgeous"

"Takeda…you better shut it…"

"Look…I can tell…"

"Stop reading my mine…" I yelled "First your dad now you…"

"I'm not…" he laughed "I know because…of the way you are looking at him"

"Just walk away…walk away…"

* * *

I watched Sub-zero as he got his food and walked down to a table. I then went to get a plate. I sat with Kenshi and Takeda but they both stared at me.

"What…" I asked

"Go and sit over there…" said Kenshi

They pointed at Kuai Liang.

"No…I would like to sit here…"

"But…he is lonely…." said Takeda

It's true he is. I should sit but I don't want to interrupt him…or disturb him.

"You won't disturb him…" said Kenshi

I gave him a death glare. I hate it when he reads my mind.

"Go…" said Takeda

I sighed and got up. I stood in front of Kuai. He looked up and then smiled.

"May I sit here…?" I asked

"Yes…you may" he smirked

I sat down and we both smiled. I don't know what to talk about. I hope I think of something.

 _Ask him about his life…_

I stared at Kenshi while he laughed. That…little…

 _Don't you dare say it_

I growled.

"Is something troubling you…" he asked

"Oh nothing…I just…" I thought something "I forgot my bread"

"Here…" he said as he handed his "You can have mine…"

"I don't want…"

"It's fine…"

I grabbed it and eat it with my food.

"So…what do you do for a living…?" I asked

"I go out and train my ice powers…and I also feed dragons"

"Dragons…" I said surprised

"I know…" he said "But they are the cutest thing…"

Like you…man if only I could say that.

We spent an hour eating and talking about his life and mine along with his dragons.

* * *

It's been weeks and we had enjoyed our company. Kuai is such an interesting man. I'm going out with him again.

"You should tell him…." said Takeda

"Tell him what…?"

"You love him…"

"Wait…no…not" I said "No…I can't"

 _Maybe he will tell you_

"Really…Kenshi…you couldn't say that out loud…" I said

"I can…but someone will hear…"

I heard a knock and I got ready. I opened the door and he was the hottest thing ever; a black shirt with jeans that fit perfectly. I nearly dropped.

 _Don't faint now_

He took out some flowers with a smile. I took them with a blush and smile.

 _You look cute when you blush…_

I growled at Kenshi.

"You look cute when you blush…" said Kuai

I got redder. Kuai placed a hand on my cheek. He pulled me closer and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him.

"We been together for a long while…" he said "And everyday…I always was in love with you.

 _I told you…he said it_

"I love you" I said

Kuai kissed me again "I love you too…"

Kenshi and Takeda were smiling. I hugged him so tight.

"Ready…to go out…" said Kuai

"Yes…I am" I said

 _Yah…get some_

 _You should totally sleep with him_

"Shut up!" I yelled at Kenshi and Takeda

* * *

 **A short story**


End file.
